


Because of you

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank remembers the first time he met her.</p>
<p>She was younger and naïve. A mousy and geeky brunette, her hair flowed past her shoulders, and she wore a pair of glasses that were too big for her face.</p>
<p>But somehow, he knew the first time he spoke to her she was going to change his life.</p>
<p>And he was right, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of you

Hank remembers the first time he met her.

She was younger and naïve. A mousy and geeky brunette, her hair flowed past her shoulders, and she wore a pair of glasses that were too big for her face.

But somehow, he knew the first time he spoke to her she was going to change his life.

And he was right, indeed.

…

"Miss Alexandra Danvers?"

Alex looks up from the papers, she is alone in the lab, working on her dissertation. It's so late that the sun is starting to rise up and the room is filled with a bright light.

At just twenty-three years old and interested in a career oriented toward both bioengineering and medicine she pursued the combined MD/PhD program at Stanford.

A tall and fit man is staring at her. His skin is dark and he seems austere and authoritarian.

"Yes? It's me." She says suspiciously. "And you are?"

"Agent Hank Henshaw," he replies. He wears a black suit and a white button down shirt and he lifts his sunglasses off his face, sliding them to the top of his head. "I work for the government and I am here to recruit you."

Alex raises her eyebrows. "The government?" She looks astonished. "What would the government want from me? A lab rat?"

Hank almost smirks at her statement. He has been observing her for years, since the promise he made her father before he died, and Alexandra Danvers is anything but a lab rat. She is incredibly smart and very intelligent. But she is also very perceptive and strong. She reminds him Jeremiah a lot. Not only physically. Her eyes are just like his. Big and brown, the mirror of a good and generous soul.

"Are you sure you are only a lab rat?" He asks her, getting closer to her desk. "You actually want to do spend the rest of your life in a lab? I can give you the chance to make our world a better place. For everyone."

He stresses the last word and Alex almost believes that he knows something more about her. Actually, a lot more. It's like he knows about her alien sister.

"I-I don't know." She whispers in the end. "I want to make the difference, somehow."

"And you can." Hank says with a firm voice. "You will. Our world needs people like you, Miss Danvers."

He hands his business card to her. On it there are only his name and a phone number.

"Give me a call, if you want to accept. Good luck for your dissertation." He says and he turns around, to leave the lab. He stops at the threshold and he adds enigmatically. "The D.E.O. would be glad to have you."

…

Alex shows to be one of the smartest, most brilliant and capable humans he has ever met. And she looks a lot like her father. She is honest and even too principled. But she might be sassy, badass and quite scary, too. She is kind and cares about the people she loves – particularly her adoptive sister, Kara.

She is the best but he doesn't tell her that. She already knew. Alex doesn't need to be buttered up.

And yes, he might have recruited her because of her alien sister at the beginning; but things have changed since then.

Now, when he sees her and talks to her, he doesn't see her as just Kara's sister or Jeremiah's daughter anymore. He sees Alex. Just Alex, who he can't be prouder of.

…

Alex has been working at the D.E.O. for almost a year and she never regretted her choice.

She is a scientist and a doctor but soon she has discovered she loves action and being operative, too. Just after her graduation, she called Hank Henshaw and accepted his cryptic offer.

D.E.O. is the acronym for Department of Extranormal Operations and it is a government agency which secretly monitors those with extranormal superpowers and prevents any threats to the general public.

Despite growing up with an alien, Alex cannot deny her astonishment the first time Hank, who is the Director of the D.E.O., explained her their work, feeling as if she has been catapulted in the Marvel Universe.

During the past year, Director Henshaw has personally trained her to fight and to handle several kinds of weapons. And Alex is very skilled. She is fast, agile and precise and soon becomes an excellent sniper.

Hank has been her teacher and her mentor and she admires his courage and his strength. He knew everything about Kara and she is one of the reasons he recruited Alex. She basically has shared a bathroom with an alien since she was fifteen and so she is a great resource for the D.E.O.

Alex is in the gym with other fellow agents, wearing her dark sweatpants and a black tee-shirt, ready for her training session and waiting for Director Henshaw.

"You look fitter than usual, Danvers," Nathan Leery says, as he approaches her and Alex just rolls her eyes in response.

He is one of her agent fellows, and Alex cannot stand him. He is tall and muscular, with blonde hair and blue-greyish eyes. He is handsome, indeed. But he is also very cocky and arrogant. Not to mention he has a reputation as a lady killer. He slept with nearly every single woman who works there and apparently Alex is the only one who resists him. And despises him. Thus, he obviously teases her with dirty innuendos and smutty jokes, just like this morning.

"Good morning," barks Henshaw, as he enters into the gym, standing in front of them. "Take your sabers, you're going to fight with them. I'm going to pair you off. Danvers and Leers. Vasquez and MacKenzie. Norton and Jensen."

After collecting their sabers from the armory, Alex and Nathan go into the center of the gym, handing their weapons.

"Be sure that your sabers are safe. This is a training session so we don't need any victims."

"I'll take easy with you, baby." Nathan smirks and Alex ignores him, focused on her sword.

"I bet fifty bucks she is gonna knock him down in five minutes." Vasquez murmurs to Norton.

Hank eavesdrops him and he can't help but crack a smile. He is very proud of the progress Alex has done on the field and she is one of the best. And actually he doesn't like at all how Nathan is always checking blatantly on her body, as though she is only a piece of meat and not one of their top ranked agents.

"Let the duel begin." He shouts and both Alex and Nathan unsheathe their sabers in the same moment.

She attacks him first and, jumping and flashing, she dodges each stroke of her rival until she shuts down the match, pointing her saber at his throat.

"Very good." Hank says, going closer to his learners.

"Excellent job, Agent Danvers." He greets her. "Anyway, be sure to not expose your right side so much."

"Yes sir." Alex nods, smiling shyly.

"Nathan, your legs. You have to move them," Hanks adds. "And, above all, you have to focus on your sword, not on your rival's body."

…

She is witty and quirky, too. He has always enjoyed her teasing, tongue-in-cheek comments.

But honestly, what he likes the most about Alex Danvers is her courage. She is brave to the point of imprudence at times, doesn't care about authority and is prone to break rules, all in the name of the justice.

It seems she constantly disobeys his orders, like when Jemm broke out of his cell during the earthquake or when she imprisoned Maxwell Lord after Bizzarro incident. And even if Hank is really pissed off at the beginning, he'll always calm down-eventually. He simply cannot remain angry with her.

…

They cannot do anything to neutralize the bomb. Alex tries to stay calm but she is panicking inside.

"Get yourself out of here." Hank suddenly says.

She looks up at him, as her hands are still on the bomb, trying desperately to find a solution.

"Me?" She whispers. "What about you?"

He gives her a stubborn look and Alex widens her eyes, eventually understanding the true meaning of his words.

"Hank, no." She pleads with him.

"I gave you an order, Agent Danvers. I said go."

Alex opens her mouth as though she wants to tell him something but nothing comes out and she nods softly, before leaving him alone.

Fear. Angst. Worry.

As she kneels behind a car, next to Agent Norton, she feels lost and it seems the time has stopped.

She holds her breath, waiting.

Waiting for the explosion. Waiting for the pain. Waiting for the loss.

She cannot lose him. Hank is her teacher, her mentor, her guide.

She respects him and cares about him. He is not only her superior. Even if they don't have many chances to better know each other, she somehow feels connected to him. And she doesn't know what she'll do without him.

But then, as she is totally absorbed by her thoughts, she sees him.

He is leaving the building, bringing the neutralized bomb in his hands.

Alex can't help but stand up and practically bounce toward him.

Her eyes are a little glassy when she stops in front of him and he gives him a rueful smile.

Honestly, she has no idea about how he was able to deactivate the bomb but she doesn't care.

He is here. Alive. And he is grinning at her.

…

Hank suddenly finds himself caring about Alex and her life outside D.E.O. more and more, wondering about her feelings and her thoughts. He keeps telling himself it's because of the promise he made to her father. Or that it's because he cares about all his agents. But deep down, he knows they are lies.

And he discovers he already knew a lot of personal things about her, like how she tends to ramble when she is worried, how she always wants to make the best impression on people and how she forgets to eat when she is particularly stressed. She loves rock music and always listens to her favorite compilations while working in the lab. She plays with a lock of her hair when she feels embarrassed and she is absolutely adorable when she wrinkles her nose.

Adorable. He shouldn't call her adorable. She probably would punch him for that.

It is so wrong.

He likes her, indeed. When she showed up at the base after the fake date with Maxwell Lord he felt the strands of jealousy begun to spread throughout his body from the back of his neck. She looked beautiful, wearing that tight black dress and high heels. He knew it was only work for her, but he was afraid she was somewhat intrigued by the billionaire scientist. And he couldn't blame her for that. Alex is a young gorgeous woman and she deserves to find happiness outside work. It didn't happen though, since Maxwell Lord tried to kill Kara.

…

The date with Maxwell Lord has been one of the creepiest experiences of her life.

He is charming and too confident and has a huge ego and an even huger God complex. And Alex actually ate snail's eggs and wore her highest heels. It has been a torture.

It's not as if Alex doesn't like to dress up, because she does. She absolutely despises girly frivolous dresses and sweet sappy colors but she likes taking care of herself. She likes looking neat and well-dressed and she barely leaves her condo without makeup on. And she has a weakness for lingerie. Bras, panties and boyshorts in the shades of black, grey, purple —and when she feels bold, even red— are her weak point and Victoria's Secret is her favorite boutique.

But nobody knows that, except some sloppy and geeky ex-boyfriends. And above all, Maxwell Lord completely ignores this aspect of her personality. He blatantly stared at her and remembering his gaze roaming over body still makes Alex feel sick.

Fortunately, the date is over and she only hopes Hank was able to find something at Lord Technologies. She knows how much she asked to him.

As she arrives at the D.E.O., she immediately spots him, sitting at one of the circle desks and watching some pictures in front of him.

"Whoa," agent Leers lets out a wolf whistle, glimpsing at her outfit and Alex rolls her eyes and snorts, as she takes off her shoes.

She walks barefoot toward Hank, and just a moment before she has reached him, he turns around, spotting her.

And he sees her. He stares at her but his staring is so different from Maxwell's one. He seems stunned, but not only by her physical appearance. His eyes are so piercing and intense that Alex almost blushes. It's like he is seeing her, truly seeing her, for the first time. And for the first time in her life, she feels beautiful.

And she guesses she likes that feeling.

…

But above all, he trusts her. He trusted her so much that he confessed her all about his past and his secret identity - she was the first person after her father to know about the mass extermination of his race.

He had to tell her; Alex deserved to know the truth and there is no person he trusts more.

…

Fighting against the White Martian and defeating him hasn't been easy at all for J'onn.

Sad memories and terrible vibes.

He leans heavily against the wall in his office, bowing his head forward and closing his eyes. It has been a long, awful day. He believes himself to be stronger but he can't stand the memories of the extermination of his race and his family. Alex told him he needs to react and that he needs to live, but there are some days he can't do that.

His headache is tearing his skull apart and he clenches his eyes shut so tightly, black spots dance in front of his closed lids.

J'onn doesn't know what to do. He just feels completely drained and as though everything inside of him has been mashed up. The wall behind him is the only thing holding him up and his body is heavy against it.

He digs the heel of his hands into his eyes, making them hurt. He needs something. He needs to get into his car and drive away until he has no idea where he is.

He can still feel the flames and the heat, he can smell the blood and hear the screams of pain.

J'onn has to get out of here.

Alex. He doesn't know why his mind immediately goes to her. He forces himself to open his eyes and looks down at the watch on his wrist. It's almost midnight.

He knows where she lives. J'onn guesses it wouldn't be alright if he just randomly showed up at her building in the middle of the night; but he needs her.

He doesn't remember leaving the D.E.O. and parking his car just across her apartment building.

There isn't a janitor so he leads toward the elevator and the ride until the top floor seems extremely slow.

The elevator's doors open and a long hallway stretches before him. He runs a hand along the wall as he takes a turn and walks towards the second blue door on the right hand side. He stops there, pausing for the first time since he left.

He knocks softly at the door and after a moment, Alex stands in the threshold.

His throat feels dry and he coughs.

"Director Henshaw," she gives him a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

She sounds reassuring and almost happy to see him and J'onn feels himself taking a step back. He should not have come here.

"Hank?" Alex repeats and her smile fades, as she touches softly his bare arm, not sure how he'll react to human contact.

J'onn stares at her. She stands there and she is not covered with blood. She is beautiful and alive.

Alex has changed from her uniform and is now wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a gray t-shirt. Her feet are bare and he can't help but notice her toenails are painted a warm burgundy.

His eyes can't leave hers and she opens her mouth and says something but he can't hear her.

J'onn takes a step toward Alex and they are inside her apartment, she closes the door behind him and he reaches out and touches her cheekbone with his index finger. She is quiet now, staring at him as well.

"You are warm," he murmurs.

"Hank," she says his name and he shakes his head. "J'onn."

Alex nods, feeling a pang in her heart.

"J'onn," she repeats. "Come with me."

J'onn doesn't ask where. Alex takes hold of one of his hands, trapping it between both of hers, and she slowly walks backwards, never turning away from him, bringing him with her.

They are at her overstuffed white couch. J'onn looks down at it. It is covered with lots of colored throw pillows and there is a deep blue blanket draped over it.

"Sit," she says softly and gently guides him into the couch, sitting beside him.

Her hands come to his shoulders and he clenches his eyes shut. Alex doesn't speak, she doesn't need to say anything. She can barely imagine how he can feel right now.

Alone. Lonely. Sad.

Maybe she is crossing some professional lines she shouldn't cross, but her hands suddenly cup his cheeks, her thumb brushing along his jaw.

"I'm right here. You are not alone," she whispers and J'onn can't help it.

He can't remember when the last time was, but sitting there, his eyes staring into Alex's and her hands slowly caressing his face, he feels moisture on his cheeks and he realizes he's crying.

Alex wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly, not letting him go.

It's the first time they share such a physical contact but it feels so right. Alex is hugging him, murmuring comforting words into his ear as he cries.

"It's okay, J'onn." She whispers softly, hushing him. "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

And her words only make him cry harder.

…

Since then, something has changed.

They keep spending a lot of time together, working and fighting against the enemies but now they talk a lot, too. It's not like they have crossed some professional line, because they have not. They just share random information about their feelings and their lives.

He finds himself telling her about his past life on Mars, specifically about his family and his work —he used to be a kind of doctor. She always listens to him, totally captivated by his words. She is curious and seems eager to know everything about him.

Alex talks a lot too. She tells him about her wonderful childhood and how she used to go fishing with her dad. She talks about Kara. Alex confesses him that being the sister of a perfect alien girl may be quite challenging, indeed.

…

They usually eat their meals together in his office or in her lab. Nothing fancy and, for the most part, they just eat together in silence until one of them starts talking about casual things.

That day, they are in his office, sitting at his desk, one across the other.

Hank reaches into his lunch bag and pulls out a mottled red-green apple, taking a gigantic bite.

Alex can't help but wrinkle her nose, chewing the last mouthful of her cheese and ham sandwich.

Hand notices it and, after swallowing his bite, he raises his eyebrow quizzically. "What?"

"Yuck!" Alex shrugs, pointing at his apple. "You are eating an apple."

"So?"

"I hate apples. Really hate them. I think they shouldn't be allowed to be a fruit*." She explains seriously.

"You are insane." Hank says, shaking his head.

"Maybe." Alex smiles before taking a sip of water. "But I've just wondering about your sanity since you eat such disgusting food."

He looks at the apple and then at her. "I like them. They remind me a fruit I used to eat on Mars."

"Oh." Alex immediately feels bad. She can barely imagine what losing all your world and family can actually mean. J'onn and Kara are quite similar after all and she feels almost egoistical and shallow when she worries about the tiny problems of her life.

At this moment, her biggest problem is not understanding her feelings toward her chief. She knows something has changed, since he came to her place in the middle of night, looking for comforting and human contact.

They remain in silence, until she blurts out: "And yet, the funny fact is that I absolutely love apple juice. It's quite odd, indeed."

Hank cracks a small but authentic smile and she feels relieved. Alex is happy she can make him smile. Hank is always so serious and detached, and she is glad when she can see a small opening in the barrier he built around him.

"You are definitely my most insane agent." He smirks and Alex gives him a toothy smile, saying: "But I am the best one, too. And you love me, no matter how."

Suddenly, even if she is only joking, Hank is left speechless and he certainly doesn't notice how Alex has blushed as soon as she realized the exact meaning of her words.

…

It has been casual and so natural —at least until Friday.

...

They both have been working for hours, hunting another alien escaped from Fort Rozz, and she is still doing some researches in her lab when Hank finds her. He has been sure she left hours ago.

He is exhausted and is craving a burger from the drive-in close to his apartment. Not to mention there is a Twilight Zone marathon that night on TV and Hank has always been fascinated by that TV show. Once arrived to the Earth he has tried to adapt to this new environment and its customs. He wanted to fit in his new life and in this way he didn't have to think so much about his past.

Alex seems very tired and probably she hasn't eaten anything for hours.

"What are you doing here still?" He frowns.

She looks up at him from her microscope, biting nervously her lower lip. "Actually, I'm using work as an excuse. My mom is in town and she apparently has set me up with a blind date with the son of one of her friends-"

He raises his eyebrow and she smiles a little. "She is obsessed by my romantic life. Or rather, lack of. So, I told her I can't make it because I'm still at work, completely swamped."

He can't help but feel happy about her refusal. And immediately he tells himself it's because he's like a father for her and usually fathers are jealous and over-protective of their daughters. Though, even he has some doubts about that.

"You aren't vegetarian, are you?" He asks her suddenly and Alex stares at him curiously. "No. You know I'm not."

"Yeah, you are right." He agrees and scratches his right ear, feeling a little embarrassed. "And what do you think about The Twilight Zone?"

Alex grins widely. "I am absolutely in love with that TV show. Sometimes I feel like my life could easily inspire one of its episodes."

He nods, smirking. Then glancing at his wristwatch he says: "There is a marathon tonight on TV. So we can pick up some burgers at a drive-in close to my place. You have to eat something and this could be an alternative to your date. Not that it's a date, obvious-"

Alex quickly stands up, grabbing her leather jacket. "Let's go."

They eat cheeseburgers and have two beers each, comfortably sit on his couch. Occasionally he would look over to Alex in the dark living room, her face illuminated by the television, and she would be staring at the show with complete captivation even though she tells him that she has seen it a dozen times. And Hank smiles to himself.

As the episode ends, she glances at the clock on the wall. "I should go." She says and she starts to stand up.

He wants to tell her to stay, that there is another episode after this but he can't. So, he makes sure she has all her things, rides the elevators down with her and goes out on the street. Hailing a cab for her even if she tells him that he doesn't have to do that.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Han- J'onn." She corrects herself. "I had a great time."

He notices Alex is hardly meeting his eyes and he wonders why. And she has called him J'onn. It feels truly right on her lips.

"Good night, Alex."

When he sees her into the taxi and it drives off, he goes back up into his apartment and starts cleaning. He can smell the lingering scent of her perfume hanging in the air.

And he knows he has just crossed a line he should never have crossed.

...

Things become a little weird and he has to admit he feels slightly uncomfortable when she is around. And Alex is always around. But he keeps acting in the most professional way, pretending that nothing has changed. He busies himself in work and so they don't have many chances to share their meals, nor to chat as they used to do. He knows Alex is not an idiot and she probably has figured he is trying to distance himself from her, but he can't help that. He is afraid about his feelings and he doesn't understand them.

But, he misses her.

And when he comes back to his place, lying on his dark leather couch and watching an episode of The Twilight Zone, he finds himself thinking a lot about her. He sees the spot where Alex has been sitting, just a week before, and he thinks about her smile, which is so sincere and infectious, her dark and deep eyes, her pale skin and the faint freckles she has on the bridge of her nose.

She is a beautiful person and he starts doubting his feelings toward her.

Because when he thinks of her, another person from his past pops in his head and so his fear grows.

Not his daughters, but his wife.

After losing everything, J'onn has never thought he would be able to build a new life, to smile, to feel.

When he arrived on Earth, he was empty and lonely. He did not cry, did not shout, did not suffer. It was as though he had no emotions, no feelings. Nothing.

Slowly he started to survive, until he met Dr. Jeremiah Danvers. He was clever and kind and a good human and he gave him a purpose.

J'onn rebuilt the D.E.O., reformed it and, above all, he took care of Jeremiah's daughter. Alex.

Obviously, he cares about Kara too. He is so proud of that cheerful and impetuous girl, but Alex has always been his priority. He can't deny it. And it is Jeremiah's will, as well.

Jeremiah knew his daughter has sacrificed so much, since she was fifteen, only because he told her to do so. And Alex has always obeyed her father. Soon, she learnt to love Kara and now they are real sisters, but that doesn't change the past.

So, from that very first moment, J'onn has kept an eye on her. And he has always believed that for the past years he has done it as a father. But it is a lie.

He can tell he has never considered Alex like one of his daughters. He knows the feelings he has toward her are very different from those he has for Kara or those he had for K'hym and T'ania.

His feelings for Alex remind him those he has for his wife. And they are not proper, he has to suppress them.

Alex deserves someone so much better than him. A smart and handsome guy, who can give her his love and who, above all, is from this planet. Alex deserves some normal stuff in her life. And normal stuff does not include over-centenarian green Martians with a bunch of superpowers.

He cannot betray her in this way.

...

Alex is a wreck. A complete, huge wreck.

She feels emotional and regretful and guilty. After leaving Kara's studio apartment she has come back at her place and collapsed against the front door.

Now, she is still there, sat on the hardwood floor, hugging her knees against her chest and crying.

She has cried so much that day. First Kara and the Black Mercy, then Krypton and now this. She killed Astra. She betrayed her sister and she lied to her.

Not to mention Hank has practically ignored her for the past week. There is a dull pain in her chest and she can't breathe.

Empty. Hurt. Lonely.

She has nothing. More tears flow on her cheeks and she is sobbing continuously. A sudden soft knock distracts her and she jumps a little.

"Alex?"

She can hear the muffled voice of Director Henshaw coming from the hallway. "Alex, let me in. I know you're there."

"I just need to be alone right now," her voice is shaking and tight. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I know you're hurting but you can't be alone, now. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going anywhere," he says. "If you're going to sit there and crying, then I'm going to sit out there, waiting for you."

And just like that, Alex feels the door press back in its frame and she realizes he is now leaning against the other side of it.

She occasionally sniffles and blows her nose but for the most part, everything is very quiet. It's strange.

"You are broken." He finally speaks. "I perfectly understand how you are feeling right now."

He sighs and keeps talking softly, hoping this could help her. "Killing someone is never simple. You reacted and-"

"It's not only that," she whispers and he raises his eyebrow, curious about her explanation.

"What do you mean?"

"Killing Astra, lying to Kara devastated me… B-but seeing what Kara's perfect and utopic world would be -well, that's what really broke me."

Alex can't help but start to cry again and she keeps speaking between sobs and hiccups.

"There was no Earth. Nothing about her life here. Nothing about me. I failed."

"Alex," he says her name again.

"Please, let me talk. If you interrupt me, I won't be able to continue." She blows her nose, pressing her head against the door and shutting her eyes. It's almost too painful, confessing her true feelings. "I failed because if Kara wants to be so much on Krypton, then she has never considered this place as her home. I love her so much and since I was fifteen, I've given up all my life for her. And in her happy world there is no trace of Danvers family. Even Astra was there, for God's sake!"

Alex sighs heavily and she runs a hand through her hair, she is actually shaking. "It's like she betrayed me. And obviously I feel guilty for thinking that because I can only imagine what losing everything could be. But I can't help it. So, when Astra was going to stab you, I reacted."

"I am so grateful you did it. You saved my life, Alex. Again." He says.

"I couldn't let her kill you, J'onn." she mumbles. "I couldn't lose you. But maybe killing her wasn't needed. Maybe I could have stopped her. M-maybe if you didn't come I could even have saved her."

"Alex," J'onn sighs heavily. "I know you believe she was going to change, but she was threatening you. I had to intervene. I—"

"Why?"

"I couldn't lose you, either. I couldn't let you die."

"Because of my father." She states.

"No," J'onn shakes his head. "Because of you."

She silently stands up and swings open the door, catching him completely off guard and he falls backwards, banging his head against the hardwood floor of her apartment.

"Ouch," he groans.

"Oh my goodness!" Alex gasps, kneeling next to him. "I am so sorry."

"Thank God I can't be wounded so easily," he smirks, lifting himself in a sitting position.

Though her eyes are red and puffy and she is still shaking slightly, she gives him a small smile.

"Thank you." Alex leans toward him, putting her hands on his shoulders, and she presses her lips against his in a soft kiss.

And it seems the rightest thing to do. It feels the best thing to do.

As though their lives restart in that moment, as they are crouched down on the hardwood floor of her apartment, kissing in silence.

They need no words, no explanations.

They simply belong to each other and that's all.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my awesome beta-readers, without whom this story wouldn't be here now!  
> Please leave kudos and reviews, I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> If you want, leave some requests and I try to write about the next story and snippets! 
> 
> * That is a quote by Lexie Grey (played by Chyler Leigh) from Grey's Anatomy.


End file.
